


I Can Be Your Pagan Angel

by SpaceAceGroove



Series: Smut for Scorpios [5]
Category: Slash (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Leashes, Ownership, Rough fucking, Smut, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceGroove/pseuds/SpaceAceGroove
Summary: After Beautiful Dangerous, Slash and Reader (taking place of Fergie) get up to kinky shit.





	I Can Be Your Pagan Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I’m sorry for not upload like I said I would, I feel terrible! I need to actually do stuff.

You got up off of Slash on the bed as the cameras stopped rolling. “That’s a wrap!” Shouts someone from somewhere in the studio. The hired hands quickly come to untie Slash from the bed as many - almost all - of the people on set leave after finishing their work. After Slash was untied, the hired hands left, leaving just you and him on the set of Beautiful Dangerous, in the dingy motel room.

“You did wonderful, (Name)! I can tell just lots of people are going to love this video.” He said.

“You did great, too!” You exclaimed.

“Nah, I did a little more in a video than I’m used to, but you’re the star, here, that much is obvious. I may be the second best electric guitar player in the world, but the spotlight was definitely on you for the video.” From what you’ve learned from this time with him, he doubted himself a lot and while he may have fame and fortune, he was humble.

“Don’t doubt yourself like that! You were good, too!”

You countered.

“Fine, I was good, too.”

“That’s better.” 

He rolled his eyes at your banter and finally realized you were all alone on the set. He could finally do what he wanted to do every since the bar scene and when you were grinding on him on the bed. 

You noticed Slash was getting a bit close and your heart fluttered at his proximity. You had a crush on Slash ever since you were 15, and since you’ve known him for the past two years since your 24th birthday, those feelings have only grew. You realized he was waving a hand in your face, you must have zoned out. 

“Oh, sorry, stuff going on in there.” You apologized.

He smirked at your expression, with a slight blush covering your cheeks and your eyes darting to anywhere but him. He moved even closer and brushed your hair out of your face. The blush spread across your cheeks, getting darker and your eyes fell to the floor. His touch sent pleasant shivers down your spine and left electric tingles in its trail. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’d have a crush on me.” He spoke softly.

Your eyes widened and stared at him, the blush staying in place. You attempted to speak, but all that came out was stutters.

“You and your character are very different. You’re a great actress and played the part well. She is dominant and rough, and well, beautiful and dangerous. While you are quiet, anxious, cute, soft spoken and a bit of a goofball.” He spoke.

You giggled at the last one, but wait, did he call you cute? You looked at him again to see that he’d taken his aviators off. You finally got a look at those beautiful chocolatey brown eyes. He gently took hold of your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Well just so you know, I have a crush on you, too.”

With that he kissed you. His lips melded with your own in the throws of passion. He licked at your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You didn’t open immediately, because you felt like teasing him. This time he tickled your side a bit causing you to gasp and allow his tongue to dance with your own. He massages your tongue with his and pinned you against he bed. Wait, how did you get here? It was at this moment you realized that he had restrained you to the bed. You parted lips to speak and breathe. 

“Wha-what’s going on??” You asked, clearly confused on why he’d restrained you.

“It’s time for revenge on that teasing you did in the video.” He said. 

He bent down to kiss and lick at your neck, finding your sweet spot and sucking on it, causing you to squirm, leaving a hickey. He grabbed the knife from the nightstand and cut the crop top you were wearing.

“This needs to go.” He said.

He eyed the tattoo of his name you had gotten on your left boob.

“I can’t believe you actually got a tattoo of my name for the video.” He said in disbelief.

“I wanted something to remember this by.”

“I think this will be enough to remember.”

He undid your bra and lightly licked over the tattoo, making his way to your left nipple. He flicked it with his tongue causing you to gasp, the feeling going straight to your already wet lower lips. He sucked on it adding to the pleasure even more, and then switching the the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. He pulled your shorts down, revealing your wet cunt. He slowly massaged you and continued sucking and licking your nipples. 

He took out a pair of panties from his back pocket that he must have hidden during the shoot. They had a lump in the front and you wondered what it was. He pulled the panties up your legs until they were snug on your hips, the lump resting directly on your clit. He came off the bed to sit on a nearby chair.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Babygirl?” Confusion graced upon your face as he said that, until he pressed a button on the remote. A low buzzing could be heard if you listened, and you could feel light vibrations on your clit. You gasped at the sensation.

“Wha-what?” You were still confused as to what was happening.

“Do you like it?” Slash asked seductively.

“Yes!” You cried out in pleasure.

“This is your punishment for teasing me. I’ve actually been planning this since last week, since we started filming the video. Not the punishment, but claiming you. Marking you as mine. But I’m not going to until you beg me for it.” 

He turned up the vibrator until you were moaning and writhing in the bed, your orgasm so close.

“Look at you, so needy and hot. I bet you want me to fuck you, don’t you, kitten?”

“Yes! Please! I need you so bad! Slash, please!” You called out for him.

“Wrong name, you don’t call me that anymore when it’s just us. From now on, you’re going to call me Daddy.”

“Yes Daddy.” You replied hesitantly.

“Good girl, (Name).” 

You whined as he turned the vibrations down once he realized you were about to cum.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not cumming until I say you can. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Once your body has recovered, he turned the vibrator up until you were about to cum, then taking it away. He repeated this process for longer than you can remember, and you were exhausted and extremely horny.

“Please, Slash! I need you! I want you to claim me, I want to be yours! I want you to fuck me, please!” You were so focused on trying to cum and it being taken away, you hadn’t even realized that you disobeyed him.

”What did you just call me, princess?” He asked, threateningly.

”Daddy, I’m sorry I didn’t-“ You tried to apologize.

”Too late, Babygirl, you disobeyed.”

He uncuffed you from the bed, but only to just use a pair to tie your hands together. He tugged the panties off of you so your ass was bear. The next thing you know, his hand was coming down to slap the soft skin of your ass. You cried out in pain. His hand came down a few more times before you started to get wet from it. Your pleasure sounds were starting to mix with the sounds of your pain.

Slash stopped torturing your now red bottom, and caressed it to sooth the pain, making you sigh contently. He started rubbing your clit so slowly and lightly, his finger just gliding across it because of your juices. You started whimpering, squirming a bit as you felt intense heat in your pussy. He continued teasing you, just slowly massaging your clit with almost no friction against it, the sensitivity driving you nuts as you ever-so-slowly made your way to a new, slow and hot orgasm.

“Do you want me?” He spoke with surprising calmness.

“Yes! Yes for god sake claim me, Daddy!”

“Good girl.”

He shed the rest of his clothes, and he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a collar. It was black leather with a gold tag on a leash loop that said on the front, “Kitten” and on the back, “Property of Slash”. There was a golden clasp in the back, and a golden chain leash connected to the loop on the front where the tag is. He undid your other restraints and put the collar around your neck, until the clasp clicked. Slash tugged on the leash to make sure it would stay.

“Rule #1, you are not allowed to touch this. Only I can touch your collar; This also goes to everyone else. 

Rule #2, no touching yourself without permission.

Rule #3, you can only sit on my lap and no where else unless I’m not around.

Rule #4, you will call me Daddy when we are alone or with the rest of the band.

Rule #5, don’t disobey me. Your punishment for breaking any of these rules is 15 spanks. Do you understand, precious?” Slash asked.

“Yes Daddy.”

“You’re such a good kitten for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please fuck me!” You pleaded.

“Since you’ve been such a good girl for me, I think I will.” He said.

He slowly pushed into you, as you moaned out in ecstasy. He started a rough, brutal pace as he pounded into you. His grunts and moans could barely be heard over your moans and screams.

“Harder, Daddy, please!” You cried out.

His thrusts started losing coordination as he got closer to his orgasm. Your walls clenched around him as you came with a cry, causing his orgasm. He pulled out and cupped his cum in his hand. He held it up for you to lick off. You did so obediently, enjoying his sweet and salty taste.

“That was great.” He said, after getting up to get dressed.

“Yeah.” You replied, also putting on your clothes from the music video. “So, are we a.... a couple.. now?” You asked hesitantly. He didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it just yet, but decided it would be better to tell you. He sighed before he spoke. It seemed like the entire atmosphere of the room changed with his emotions.

“I thought we could be. I’ve been lonely since my divorce with Perla. She took full custody of the kids after the jury decided I wasn’t fit to be a parent, after my past drug and alcohol abuse. I only get visitation rights to see them every month. After Meegan found out I was rejoining Guns N’ Roses, she absolutely lost it and left me, too. I have no one...”

You walked over and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Well, you have me now.” You said.

“Thank you. So, I don’t know how fast you want to go with this, because honestly, I’m a bit impatient to have someone again for me to love, and I would love it if you could move in right away.” He said, kind of fast.

“I would love to! And don’t worry, I don’t think you’re impatient. To me, ever since I actually knew who you were, I had a feeling you were just a total sweetheart.”

He blushed lightly at your comment, holding onto you tighter.

“Thank you. I really need someone by my side right now.” He said after a while.

“I’ll be right here.”

You hugged for a long time before he unhooked the leash from your collar.

“Let’s go to my house. I have lots of vinyl that I’d love for you to listen to with me, and I could order pizza from Amatos. And we can play Guitar Hero together.” He spoke.

“That sounds like a wonderful first date.”

You walked off the set to his convertible. You both drove off to his house at top speeds on a deserted highway, enjoying the wind in your hair.

 

_To Be Continued_


End file.
